Tales of the CuldeSac
by elggup
Summary: A new girl moves unto the Cul-de-Sac. She befriends everybody but Eddy and Ed. Ed only because she's never met him. When Toni has the job of being a tutor, she gets paired with Ed. When Ed sees sparks will he avoid them or go for them? His final grade
1. Hey New Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these. Except for Toni. I own Toni.  
  
A/N: Please R&R! Be nice yet mean. AP  
  
Chapter One: "Hey New Kid!"  
  
"Hey Lumpy! Come on will ya?" Eddy called down to Ed's room.  
  
Ed walked out of his room, which is in the basement. He looked up the stairs.  
  
"I can't come out and play today, Eddy." Ed said sadly as he flung a backpack onto his back.  
  
"Why not?" Eddy demanded.  
  
"Because he has to go to school! He flunked so he has to go to summer school. Brothers are so stupid." Ed's little sister, Sarah said as she and her friend Jimmy came into the doorway behind Eddy. "And you will be late if you don't hurry up. Mom told me to walk you there. And it's on our way to the new kid's house. So come on."  
  
Ed walked up the stairs and out the door to the backyard. There he looked up at the sky.  
  
"Fare thee well good summer. I knew thee well."  
  
"Ed? That's from Shakespeare! Where in the world did you hear that?"  
  
"I read books Double-D. But apparently not enough. Good-bye cruel world."  
  
"It's just summer school Ed. It'll be over in a few weeks."  
  
"Wait a minute! Sarah, did you say 'the new kid's house?'" Eddy asked apparently not keeping up on the conversation.  
  
"Yeah. The house is over by Jimmy's. Me and him are gonna go and bake them some cookies. Come on Jimmy! ED!" Sarah said then turned to a holler.  
  
"'Over by Jimmy's house'? Eh. Well let's go welcome the little sap to my Cul-de-Sac."  
  
"Pardon me but your Cul-de-Sac? It's hardly yours as it is mine. Let's go introduce ourselves. And we will make her feel welcome. Won't we Eddy?"  
  
"Yeah yeah sure sure."  
  
They then left Ed's backyard and headed over to Jimmy's house. The rest of the Cul-de-Sac was already there. Minus Ed, Sarah and Jimmy.  
  
"Cool bike. Where'd ya get it?" Kevin, the Cul-de-Sac smart ass, asked.  
  
"I got it from my dad. He built it."  
  
"He BUILT it?" asked the cool girl on the block, Nazz.  
  
"Yeah. After he started his scroll saw business. He came into good money and as a present for helping him, he bought the equipment and built me my cycle. And it's a motorcycle. I just can't drive it until I get my license and that won't be until I turn 16."  
  
"Well then, it's not that cool. Not like my corvette sitting in my garage." Eddy piped up. "Hey new kid! I'm king around here and you need my permission to lie about your training wheeled tricycle."  
  
The group of kids moved out of the way. Eddy found himself facing a girl that can only be described as cool. She had jet-black hair, (at least it looked black under the hot pink bandana) from the distance it looked like she had bright green eyes, her shirt was a tie-dye shirt underneath a pair of khaki overall shorts, her socks were gold with little smiley faces on them that changed faces with a certain movement (holographic) and her shoes were black high tops with red, white, and blue shoelaces. All and all she looked really cool.  
  
"What did you say? You pug-nosed little weasel?"  
  
With that remark the crowd of kids started laughing. One of them, the tallest was laughing the hardest.  
  
"That's as good as when Nana shaved her back hair and put it in Momma's stew!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You're a girl!"  
  
"Boy your as bright as a 1 watt light bulb."  
  
"Well my mom doesn't call me sun for nothing."  
  
"Oh please Eddy!" Double-D said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh shut up sock head!"  
  
"Listen, I better get going. I'm late for my job."  
  
"You have a job?" asked Nazz.  
  
"Yeah. I will be tutoring a summer school student. Well bye!" and with that she ran off. But she stopped at the corner. "By the way, my name is Toni!" she called back and then continued running.  
  
::R&R AP:: 


	2. Summer School

Chapter Two: Summer School

When Toni entered the school at 12:30, she saw the saddest kid ever. He was sitting by himself, in the corner. Toni went up to the desk where a mean looking teacher sat.

"Um, my name is Toni. And I'm here to tutor a student." Toni said cautiously.

"So what do you want a brownie point? Take the goof-ball in the corner. He's been moping around all day. He seems sluggish. SO the sooner you get him started the sooner I get to leave." The teacher said not looking up.

So Toni sighed and walked over to where the boy sat.

"Hi. I'm your tutor. I'm Toni. And your name is?"

The boy just stared at her. "My name is Ed." Was the reply.

"Well Ed. What do you need to work on? What subject?" Toni said sitting across from Ed, so she can look as him easier.

"Math. It's so stupid. And Eddy says it's perfect for me because I'm stupid." Ed said with a sniffle.

"Eddy? Oh that loud-mouthed pea-brained weasel I saw earlier. Well Ed, don't listen to him. You can do whatever you want."

"I can't do math. And I want to, so I can go out and play."

"Well, what about math don't you get?"

Ed thought for a moment. "All of it." He replied simply.

"Okay. Do you wanna start simple?"

Ed nodded. He sat up straighter.

"Okay." Toni said moving to sit next to him. "Let's start with simple addition and subtraction. What's 11?"

"Um...2." Ed said triumphantly.

"Great. Okay. What's 22?"

"4."

"Cool. 33?"

"6!" Ed said pleased with himself.

They continued. Toni gave Ed a small deck of flash cards.

"Ed, I want you to practice with these. Ask anybody but Rolf and Eddy to help you. And also maybe Sarah. If you need me, I live right next door to Jimmy."

"Jimmy?" Ed said looking confused.

"Jimmy. You know. Sarah's persnickety friend. Or as Kevin calls him Fluffy."

"Oh Jimmy. Okay. I know now. Hey Toni?"

"Yes Ed?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Can you not tell Eddy about you helping me?"

"I won't tell anyone."

"And also Toni?"

"Yes Ed?"

"Please don't make fun of me."

"Why would I make fun of you?"

"Because I'm stupid." And with that Ed got up and ran out the door.

Toni flew to the door, but it was too late. He was already down the lane. Toni went back to the desk and gathered her stuff. She started to walk off, but she felt guilty. So she wrote a letter to Ed, gathered his things and left. She dropped Ed's stuff off at his house and continued home. When she got there she found a single rose on her bed.

That's funny. Mom and dad are away on business. Toni thought. Oh well. And she headed downstairs to the living room.

PLEASE R&R.


	3. Wonderin'

This chapter is to make you think about Ed. Is he smart?

Chapter 3: Wonderin'

She was waiting for Ed to finish the test she'd given him and was writing in her journal. Then the lights go out. Everyone but her and Ed scream. Toni couldn't tell if he was scared. She felt movement beside her. The lights came back on and Toni looked around. Ed was back to work on his test and seemed undisturbed of the blackout. Toni was looking around the room. She shrugged and went back to her journal. There was a red and pink rose. She picked them up and sniffed them deeply. She sighed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ed watching her. She grinned. He grinned back.

"Ed? Did you do this?"

Ed looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't you like them?" he asked his lower lip trembling.

"I love them. I just wanted to know who they came from."

"I gave them to you. And that thingamajig really helped out a lot." He said as he went back to his test.

When Toni had occupied herself with her journal, Ed heaved a great sigh and seemed content with himself.

"Okay Toni. I'm all done." Ed announced proudly.

"Okay Ed. I'll grade it and hand it back to you in a few minutes."

Ed grinned and sat in his chair. He pulled out his 'Evil Tim' comic book. Toni watched him and started grading his test.

"Okay Ed. It's all done and you did an awesome job. 19 out of 20. That deserves a reward."

"Like what?" Ed asked puzzled yet happy with his grade.

"Well, how about after you finish your English paper, you and I go to the candy shop and split a banana split or something? Does that sound good?"

Ed's eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously. Toni chuckled and handed him an English paper. She made it easy to understand. It was science fiction. So she knew he'd like it.

"Now there are mistakes in this paper. You need to find at least 10 of them. IF you give me more, you will get a special treat tomorrow."

Ed sighed and sat back in his chair. He worked silently for a few minutes. He was halfway done when he looked up at Toni's face. She had the most beautiful green eyes, he's ever seen. And she had a tan tint to her skin. He was in love. At least that's what he thought.

"You done?" Toni asked gently breaking Ed's thoughts.

"Yeah. I only found 10. But I'll keep looking."

"You don't have to."

"But I want the treat tomorrow." Ed whined.

"How about this: You and I make plans to go out tomorrow and split a real dinner. I'm buying."

Ed gulped. A date. He was being asked out on a date by the coolest girl in the Cul De Sac.

Finally he nodded.

"Okay. It's settled. You and me at my place. We'll have Chinese food. Do you like Chinese food?"

"Sweet and sour pork?"

Toni chuckled. "Yeah. That's my favorite."

Ed gasped. "Mine too."

They leaned in for a kiss. At that moment Toni hears a ringing. Toni sat up in bed and wished for five more minutes.

"It was all a dream." She muttered and climbed out of her bed.

PLEASE R&R:

AP.


	4. Dreams Come True

::Hey y'all! After JeffHardyFan's review, I'd better get my next chapter up. SO here it is. It's a little rushed. Please keep Reading and Reviewing. HOD::

Chapter 4: Dreams come true.

"Hey Ed!" Toni said as the boy entered the school.

"Hey Toni. I had the strangest dream last night." Ed said as he sat down beside Toni.

"Do tell. But only if you show me your homework."

Ed handed her a paper and started talking.

"Well first, I gave you the rose you found in your house. Second, the dream was you asked me out on a date. But that's silly. Right?"

Toni didn't answer.

"Toni? Isn't that funny?" Ed asked.

"Ed. You did a marvelous job on this homework. Now if you get a good grade on this test, I will give you a treat." Toni said, as if she didn't hear him.

Ed's bright face clouded over. But he worked on the test. When he was done, Toni read it and graded it.

"Okay how about a banana split after school?" Toni asked.

Ed's face brightened.

"Just like in my dream!" Ed said as he grinned.

"Mine too." Toni said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. If you find ten mistakes in this English paper, you can have a special treat tomorrow. If you find more, I will take you for a real dinner tomorrow."

"Chinese?"

"My fave!"

"Sweet and sour pork?" Ed asked.

"My fave." Toni said.

Ed's grin went, if possible, wider.

"Okay. Let's continue your studies."

Ed nodded and turned to the English paper she sat in front of him. Toni watched him for a moment, then pulled out a sketchpad. She opened it and started sketching Ed.

"I only found ten." Ed said disappointed. "But I'll keep working."

"Why?"

"Because I want to go to dinner with you."

"We'll go anyway. I would love to go out with you even without a reason."

Ed's face leaned forward and kissed Toni on her cheek.

"Ok, Ed. Let's get going." Toni said putting her sketchpad in her bag.

"To the Candy shop?" Ed asked.

Toni laughed. "Yeah to the Candy Store."

Ed grinned and stood up.

Toni caught him off guard and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Guess what Ed?"

"What?"

"Dreams come true."


	5. No Inspiration

::Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay. It's been along several months. I know you all want to know what happened on Toni and Ed's date. Well you're gonna have to wait because this chapter is for you to see what Edd and Eddy do while Ed's in school. Please R&R. HOD::

Chapter 5: No Inspiration

While Ed was in summer school, the culdesac seemed like a quiet place. No one wanted to do anything. It seemed that Ed was the life of the CuldeSac. Without him…nothing is the same.

"Hey sock head! Wanna play some checkers?" Eddy said walking into Double-D's room.

"No thanks Eddy. Checkers are getting kind of boring."

Eddy flumped onto Double-D's bed and Double-D didn't even care.

"This is stupid. We lose our friend and nothing seems to matter. I mean look outside."

Eddy got up and walked to the window. It was true. No one was doing anything. Sarah and Jimmy were sitting on a blanket staring at each other. Kevin was bent over his bike, sleeping. Nazz was laying in her pool but she wasn't sleeping. Rolf was combing his goat, Victor with no interest. Jonny 2X4 and Plank were leaning up against the garage of their house.

"What's going on?!?!?!?" Eddy shouted out the window.

"Pipe down." Came a response from somewhere.

Eddy ran out into the middle of the CuldeSac. "WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS DOING SOMETHING?!?!?!?!?" He shouted.

"It's no fun." Came the reply.

"Why not? Me and Sock Head are here."

"Ed's not around. He's the one we yell at and tease." Sarah said as she blinked.

"Yeah, dude. Without Ed, there is no fun anywhere." Nazz said.

"I can't believe this, but I miss the dork." Kevin said sitting up from his bike.

"We all do. But come on. There's got to be a way to get the CuldeSac jumping and jiving again. I know. Let's throw a party for the new girl, Toni." Double-D said walking out and joining Eddy.

"She's been here for a couple of days. The newness has worn off." Jonny said.

"You guys have no inspiration, huh? It's all about Ed. Well let's throw him a party. Just for the fun of it." Double-D said.

The kids just grumbled. Toni and Ed were just arriving on the alley when these moans and groans were heard.

"Wonder what's up?" Toni asked.

"Let's find out." Ed said walking towards the CuldeSac.

Halfway there, he got an idea. He held out his hand and smiled. Toni took both the hint and his hand. They walked onto the CuldeSac together, hand-in-hand.


	6. Answering Questions

Chapter 6: Answering Questions

"Hey there's Ed!" Sarah called as Ed and Toni came around the fence.

"Oh Lumpy! I missed…wait a minute! What do you guys think you are doing?" Eddy started, but stopped after he saw that Ed and Toni were holding hands.

"What?" Ed repeated.

"It seems that Ed and Toni are dating." Double-D commented as he wrote something on a pad of paper.

"Dating? That is so cute!" Nazz said.

"Yeah. It's so romantic." Jimmy said with a sigh.

"Romantic? It's gross. Besides Ed is just humoring her. He's trying to get a good grade." Eddy said. "Right, Lumpy?"

"Sure am, Eddy." Ed said, distractedly.

"Hang on. You aren't really into her, are you?" Eddy said.

"Sure am, Eddy." Ed repeated.

"You might want to give up Eddy. Ed is quite happy in the arms of Toni." Double-D sighed as the two lovebirds walked around Eddy.

"Don't you know that Toni is a guys name? Ed? Ed! I will not be ignored."

"Well apparently you are because no one's listening, dork." Kevin said as he hopped on his bike and rode after the crowd, who was heading to the park.

When Eddy finally decided to join the group, he found them surrounding Ed and Toni who were sitting on the merry-go-round.

"How long have you been dating?" Sarah was asking.

"Not long. About a day maybe less." Ed answered.

"Wow. Have you guys kissed yet?" Jimmy asked.

"No. Not yet." Toni said.

"Why not?" Nazz asked.

"Because no one wants to kiss Ed. He's too gross!" Eddy said loudly.

Everyone looked at Eddy in horror.

"We haven't kissed, because we just got together right before we came into the CuldeSac." Toni said defensively.

Ed looked at his shoes. Toni heard him sniffle.

"Ed it's alright. I don't think you're gross."

"Why don't you kiss him to prove it?"

"Fine."

And she leaned over to Ed and put her mouth to his cheek.

"That's not a kiss."

"You didn't specify where. But you want more?"

Eddy nodded eagerly.

"Okay."

So she leaned back over and gave Ed a big kiss on the mouth.

Okay y'all. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I got so engrossed in my 'Mia's Wolf' story that I forgot to work on this one. Please forgive me. And R&R please.

Jo Madden (Formally Hobbit Of Doom)


	7. Eddy’s MixUp

Chapter 7: Eddy's Mix-Up

The group watched Toni and Ed with awe. Eddy, however, looked at them skeptically. Toni broke off and grinned.

"That was nice." She said, looking into Ed's eyes.

Ed smiled dumbly. Toni looked at her watch.

"Oh no! I have to go!" she exclaimed jumping up.

"What's the matter?" Ed asked, alarmed.

"I am supposed to help my dad with something. I'll see y'all later." She said, waving to everybody.

She gave Ed a kiss on the lips before jogging away. Ed watched her fondly, a weird smile spread across his lips. The group watched her leave.

"So, what's it like? To have a girlfriend?" Jimmy asked, sitting beside Ed.

"Nothing different." Ed said, not paying attention.

"Ed, you seem different." Nazz said, looking at him closely.

"How so, Nazz?" Double-D said.

"Listen to the way he talks. It's not his normal, weirdness." Nazz said.

Everybody looked at Ed closely. His eyes were opened, lazily. Like he was in a dream. All the sudden, he straightened up.

"I've got homework to do! Get it done, or Toni will hurt me!" he said, panicky.

"Wait, Toni's gonna hurt you? You've got to stand up to her!" Eddy said, slapping Ed's shoulder.

"No time! I need to get to work!" Ed said.

He jumped up and ran towards his house. The group watched him go. As soon as the door was shut, they all started talking.

"What did he mean? Toni's been hurting him?" Jimmy asked.

"People, please! Toni would never hurt a fly. And she certainly wouldn't hurt a harmless boy like Ed! You've got your messages mixed. I think what Ed meant is…" Double-D started, but was interrupted by Eddy.

"What Ed meant is that Toni will beat Ed, if he doesn't do his homework!" Eddy said, standing on top of the merry-go-round.

"How awful!" Nazz exclaimed.

"We need to put a stop to them! For Ed's sake! Who's with me?" Eddy shouted, raising his hand in the air.

Everyone except Double-D raised their hands and cheered.

"It's settled! We attack at dawn!" Eddy shouted.

"How about right now?" Sarah said, from the middle of the group.

Eddy looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"We attack now!" he shouted.


	8. The Bad News

:Okay. I'm breaking the number one Ed, Edd, 'N' Eddy rule: NO PARENTS! I have Toni's father in here, and I don't think you'll like why. Please R&R. JB:

Chapter 8: The Bad News

As Toni entered her home, her older brother threw an empty box at her.

"You need to pack." He said.

"Why?" Toni said, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mom and dad are getting a divorce, and you are moving with Dad."

Toni stopped in her tracks. She had just pulled a pitcher of tea out of the refrigerator.

"What do you mean? Mom and Dad seemed so happy last night." She said.

"Well, they're not happy right now. Dad's in his shop, packing." Her brother said, taking the tea from her.

She turned on her heel and ran out to the garage, where her father was indeed packing.

"So, it's true." She said, as she leaned against the garage wall.

Her father looked up from the box he was packing his screwdrivers.

"I'm afraid so, honey. And you are more than welcome to come with me. I'm moving back to the City."

"Why, Daddy?" Toni said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, your mother and I still love each other, but I miss the hustle and bustle of the City. And your mother loves it here. We've discussed it, and we are getting a friendly divorce, in which you kids are happy to visit both of us. But unfortunately, only one of you can stay at a time, and your brother wants to stay here."

"But dad, I have friends, a job and a boyfriend! You can't take that away from me!" Toni said, tears welling up in her green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Toni. But it must be done. Look at it this way, you and I will be able to build that car you've always wanted to. We can do a lot of the things we want to, just the two of us." Her dad said, taking her hand.

She grabbed and held him as the tears started to fall. He patted her hair, gently.

"I know it's a big change, again. But it's for the best, and I think you know it."

"I want to move back to the city, daddy. But I don't want to leave my friends."

"You've only been here a week and you already have friends and a boyfriend? How is that possible?"

Toni straightened up. She looked into her father's blue eyes.

"You raised me to be outgoing and loud. And that is the result of it." She said, innocently.

Her dad chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Go get packed. We have to go house-hunting tomorrow." He said, patting her butt as she turned around.

"I love you dad." She whispered, as she reached the door.

"I love you too, Toni. You know that, and I wouldn't do this, if I didn't know it was right, right?" he asked.

Toni nodded, as she shut the door. She trudged up the stairs and entered her room. She sat on the bed and looked around. Her eyes fell on her stereo. She stood up, crossed to it and placed her favorite CD into it. She pushed 'play' and she started to pack. At 7:30, she looked out the window at the Cul-de-Sac. Sarah and Jimmy were still running around. Nazz and Kevin were drinking sodas by Nazz's garage. Eddy and Double-D were not around. Neither was Jonny 2X4, or Plank. Toni stopped her stereo and headed downstairs and entered the Cul-de-Sac.


	9. Breaking The News

:I know! I finally updated this! I'm so excited. Please R&R. elggup:

Chapter 9: Breaking the News

As Toni left her house, she was immediately bombarded by the kids.

"What's this with you blackmailing Ed?" Nazz said, walking up to her.

"What? I'm not blackmailing anyone!" Toni said, indignantly.

"Then why are you dating him?" Sarah asked.

"Because he is fun and cute. He makes me laugh," Toni said.

"Then why did Eddy..." Jimmy started, but Toni stopped him.

"Eddy? As in Scaming Eddy? You believed him?" Toni said.

The group started muttering in agreement.

"Anyway. Where is Ed? I need to talk to him," she said.

"He's at home. In his room," Sarah said, looking at her feet.

Toni brushed past the group and walked up the Cul-de-Sac. She knocked on Ed's house door, but there was no answer. She opened the door.

"Hello?" she called, as she walked in.

No one answered. She walked down the basement stairs and heard voices from Ed's room.

"She's just using you big fella. She's using you and she's gonna dump ya," Eddy was saying.

"That's not true, Eddy. Toni seems happy around Ed. And he seems happy around her," Double-D said.

Toni knocked on the door and the door opened. Double-D stood in front of her. Ed was sitting on his bed, staring at a book. Eddy was sitting in the armchair.

"Hello, Toni. How can we help you?" Double-D asked stepping aside, and motioning her in.

"Um, actually, i need to talk to Ed alone," Toni said, quietly.

"Whatever she has to say to him she can say to us," Eddy said, sourly.

Toni inhaled and exhaled sharply.

"Fine," she said, sitting next to Ed on the bed.

Ed finally looked up from his book and his face broke into a grin when he saw her.

"Hi Toni!" he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"Hi, Ed." Toni said, attempting and failing at looking happy.

"What's wrong?" Double-D said, sitting on the other side of Toni.

"I'm moving back to the city tomorrow. My parents are getting a divorce, and my dad is taking me back with him," Toni said, not looking at either of them.

She didn't need to see either face. She felt the shock from Double-D and the heartache from Ed.

"Toni, I am so sorry," Double-D said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Toni sniffled and looked at him.

"Thanks Double-D," she said, giving him a hug.

She finally turned and faced Ed. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Oh, Ed!" she exclaimed, and wrapped her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Oh, please!" Eddy said, getting up and leaving.

Toni sniffled again, and let go of Ed.

"Listen to me. I will be back here once a week. Everyday if i can make it. I promise," she said, holding his hand to her heart.

Ed looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"I will miss you," he whispered.

"Me too. But we have to be strong. It's not like it's good-bye. That's too permanant," Toni said, standing up.

She gave Ed a kiss on the lips and left the room, stifling tears.


	10. Toni's Headed Back

Toni shoved the last box into the back of the SUV and closed the door. She leaned against the door, as her mother and brother came out of the house.

"It's a friendly divorce. Your father loves the city, and I need to be in the suburbs to help with my asthma," her mom was saying to her brother.

"Yeah, sure," her brother said.

"You believe me, don't you Toni?" her mom asked, giving the girl a hug.

"I don't know, Mom. My question is, why can't I live here too?" Toni said, not returning the hug.

"I don't want both of you kids…" Mom said, but Toni interrupted her.

"You don't want both kids? Then why did you have us?" Toni said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You didn't let me finish," Mom said, calmly.

"Look, I just want to know why can't I stay here and he go with Dad," Toni said, jabbing a thumb at her brother.

"I don't want to go back to the city," her brother said, flatly.

"And I do? I have friends, a job, and a boyfriend. And I want to leave all that?" Toni snarled.

"Look, we're leaving in twenty minutes, you have time to say goodbye to your friends," her dad said, getting out of the SUV.

"I don't want to say goodbye! Don't you understand?" Toni said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Toni follow me," Dad said, calmly.

She growled, but followed him into the house. He sat at the kitchen table, and patted the seat next to him.

"Now let's discuss this like reasonable adults. Why don't you want to go back to the city?"

"I don't want to go back because I have a job, friends, and a boyfriend. I don't wanna give any of that up," Toni said, not looking at her father.

"Look, honey. I know you don't want to, but you'll be back here every weekend. You can still keep your job once you're sixteen. You'll be able to drive to work. And you mean, your not wanting to go to the city has nothing to do with you wanting to stay with your mother?"

"Yeah. I don't care who I live with, but if I live with mom, then I can still have my friends and my boyfriend," Toni said, looking at her father.

"Really? Then why is your boyfriend the last thing you mention?" her father said, raising his eyebrows.

"It hurts me because I'm leaving him, and I don't want to say him first, because it'll seem like I can't wait to get away from him," Toni explained.

"Really?" her father asked.

"Yes, really. Why can't you except the fact that I don't want to move to the city?" Toni demanded.

"Because you were so hell bent on staying there when your mother and I decided to move here. You swore up and down that the first chance you got you'd be back there," Dad said, running a hand through his hair.

Toni opened her mouth and then closed it. She opened it again, before closing it.

"Speechless?" Dad said, smiling slightly.

"Just a little," Toni said.

"Look, sweetie. I know you don't want to move. But I figured if you moved with me to the city, we'd be able to get closer. I really wanted a daughter, and I swore I'd make her daddy's little girl, but so far, you've been daddy's little tomboy. And I'd like to change that. I know it's hard leaving your friends and your boyfriend," Dad said.

Toni chuckled.

"I know, but I don't want to leave the life I created here. I like the idea of being daddy's little girl, but aren't you a little late for that? I mean, won't I be daddy's young lady?" she asked.

Dad chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's true. But I don't want to miss out on what we can have. I want to be there for your first prom, and your first date…"

"Dad, I have a boyfriend. Ain't it a little late for that?" Toni interrupted.

"You have yet to go out on a date," Dad pointed out.

"True. Are you sure you'll be able to handle that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, daddy's little girl. There'll be a lot of guys after me," Toni said, shrugging.

"First off, I'll be nice to almost every boy that comes a-callin', and second, what about Ed?" Dad asked.

"I don't know. Since I'm moving, I think the best thing is to break up with him," Toni said, running her hand through her hair.

"You think?" Dad asked.

"Okay. I know it's the best thing," Toni said, rolling her eyes.


	11. Toni Leaves

Chapter 11

Toni walked out of her house and sighed. She looked around the Cul-de-Sac. Jimmy and Sarah were jumping rope by his house, Kevin and Nazz were drinking sodas by her garage, and Rolf had Victor between his legs and was sharpening his horns. She sniffled as she saw the Eds in Eddy's yard trying to sell stuff. She took a deep breath and headed over to them.

"Hey guys," she said, smiling grimly.

"Hello, Toni. I see your family is packing your Suburban Vehicle," Double-D said, nodding over her  
shoulder.

"Yeah. My dad and I are leaving in half an hour. I just needed to say good-bye to everyone," she said, quietly.

"So long," Eddy said, grinning.

"Bye twerp," Toni said, ruffling his hair.

"Don't mess up the 'do!" he snapped.

Toni smiled.

"Good-bye Toni. It was a pleasure sharing the Cul-de-Sac with you," Double-D said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Double-D. I appreciate it," she said.

He released her and she turned to Ed.

"When are you coming back to visit?" he asked.

"I'm not. I'm really sorry, but I'm not coming back to visit. It's just too painful for me," she replied, not meeting his eyes.

Ed shook his head but didn't reply.

"I'll miss you," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"And I'll miss you," he replied, tears welling up in his eyes.

They stayed in each other's arms for a few more moments.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling away from him.

He kept a hold of her hand.

"Where does this leave us?" he asked.

Toni swallowed the lump in her throat.

"There's no 'us' anymore," she whispered.

Ed's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked his voice breaking.

Toni finally met his eyes. His were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

He nodded and released her hand. He turned and went into his house. Toni sighed and turned back to the other two.

"I'll see you guys. And I'm sorry," she muttered before breaking into tears.

She ran back across the street. Ed watched her from the living room window. Double-D walked into the house and stood beside him.

"Are you okay, Ed?" he asked, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Ed stood in silence for a moment, as Toni said goodbye to everyone else. She looked over to his house, as she climbed into her dad's SUV.

"It's better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all," Ed said, as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"That is true, Ed," Double-D said, as the car pulled out of the Cul-de-Sac.


End file.
